Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to contacting consumers, and more specifically to consumer preference and maintenance interface.
Description of Related Art
Companies may interact with customers via calls to the customers' home and mobile phones. Some companies have extensive interaction with their customers such that automated calling can be beneficial to the services provided by these companies. For example, a customer may engage a pharmacy to supply medicaments. As a result, the pharmacy may require a number of pre-sale and post-sale contacts with the customer (e.g., regarding a prescription pick-up). To support a company's interactions with its customers, systems, such as call centers have been developed as a centralized, scalable mechanism to handle the volume of inbound and outbound calls related to various customer contact contexts, including, for example, sales and marketing contacts, service order contacts, technical support issues, and billing questions.